What if
by Third Person Omniscient
Summary: What if Ginny and Harry survived? And then Harry had decided that he did, in fact want the fame offered by his scar? What would happen to Ginny? Where would she turn, and who would she go to? GWxNL oneshot


What if?

What if Harry and Ginny got together again, but just hadn't worked out? Where would she turn? Whose arms would she fall into? And whose shoulder would she cry on? GWxNL

M

One shot

These characters are not mine. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I am waiting for the 21st of July desperately.

It had been over a month since Harry had left her, but she still felt raw. He had decided that he didn't want her. Ginny still wasn't sure what had happened, but he was 'desperately in love' with Cho Chang, and had decided to enjoy his fame. Harry had let himself become what he had despised in Lockhart. Harry Potter was a publicity hog.

Ginny was sure that it was in some way her fault. Her mind constantly filled with "if onlys", and for that, her school work suffered. She had never been the star student, like Hermione, who had some how managed to juggle both her brother, and school work without missing a beat. Ginny knew that Hermione didn't really spend those times alone with Ron studying…

Ginny however, did need to study, but she could never stand to be in the same common room with him, all of the fifth and sixth years fawning all over him, it made her so angry. They knew that she and he had been together for at least six months. Even the girls who she had considered friends were vying for a position in what was virtually Harry's harem. Her former best friend Hermione was to busy with her brother, and she did not want to disturb them. In short, Ginny was all alone.

There was no way she could pull up her grades by brooding over her lost first love, so she went to the only place that she knew she could get some peace, the only place that would shape it's self to her needs, the room of requirement.

She did the little song and dance to get in, telling the room she needed a place that she could cool of, and actually get some work done. When she opened her eyes, there was no door. She tried again, this time asking for a place where she could study. Still no door. She tried one last time before giving up on the room for the night. She asked for a place where she could escape what her life had become, hiding from her former friends, bad grades, and mourning her and Harry, and a place where she could be happy. The door appeared.

She cautiously opened it, not sure what the room would think she wanted. Inside the room was a wood desk, a series of white candles, hovering in the air, two chairs, and another person. She could tell it was a man because of the fact that his hair was short and cropped, his shoulders were broad, and his posture was terrible. She could not tell who the man was, because his back was facing her, but when she gently closed the door, he turned to look at the intruder to his space.

"Neville?" She was surprised. So this was what the room thought she wanted? He was the only person that had never been to preoccupied to listen to her harp on and on, even through his little, ill fated fling with Luna, he had always been there, and had always cared.

"I saw that you left the common room. I figured you would come here. I know a passage way that got me here faster. It is kind of idiot proof, or else you would be here way before me." He laughed a little nervously. Ginny could tell he felt just as awkward as she did.

"So…"

"Yeah, so…"

"It was those fucking girls!" Suddenly, she let loose all of the hurt she had been feeling, and threw herself into the chair across from Neville. "They just won't leave him alone! And he just sits there, basking in the glory of it all. How can he be so fucking conceited? To think I actually liked him! How can he do this to me? He just sits there like I don't exist. How can he?" She had started to cry. Ginny always tried to be strong, but when it was just her and Neville, she allowed herself to tear up, but she had never meant to actually cry. It was embarrassing.

"I know. I see it too." Neville pulled his chair over to Ginny, who was now on the verge of sobbing. He cradled her head in his arms, and held her as she cried over her lost love. Soon she was nestled in his arms, and he was kissing her forehead. Suddenly she looked up, and dried her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.

"Why am I so worked up over Harry 'high and mighty' Potter? I can have any boy I want. And Neville Longbottom, I want you." Neville looked surprised, and a little shocked. Ginny kissed him on the lips, hard and passionate. He returned the kiss, entwining his tounge with hers. She leaned into him, and began to open his robes, revealing not only his achingly sensible white cotton boxers, but also an erection.Ginny threw back her own robe, and showing her bra and panties. Neville reached around her back and deftly unhooked her bra.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ginny asked him, with mock accusation in her voice. Neville looked a little embarrassed, and blushed a color most often seen only on Weasleys.

"No, I, I guess I have a talent," Neville replied, gaining back some of his confidence, and kissing Ginny down her front, between her breasts, and down almost to her navel. As he did that, the room provided the couple with a bed in one corner. They made their way to the bed, Neville massaging Ginny's breasts as they walked. Ginny lay down and pulled off her panties, spreading her legs for Neville to enter.

He began to move his hands down her body, holding and kissing each part of her, reaching down to her spread legs. He gently put his index finger inside her, moving it up and down as Ginny moaned with pleasure. He removed his finger as her juices flowed. Neville licked his finger and climbed on top of her. He thrust himself into her, and groaned as he penetrated her. As Ginny thrust herself up, she dug her fingers into Neville's back, and kissed the side of his neck. As they merged, Ginny had to make sure that she did not give them away by screaming Neville's name too loud, what if a student, or worse a teacher, walked in on them?

Soon, even these thoughts left her mind as she enjoyed the pure ecstasy of the moment. She could feel something building inside her… She screamed as she her pleasure came to a head, and she felt herself reach that coveted orgasm she had heard about, but had never experienced.

And then, it was over. Neville finished, and kissed Ginny as he left her. They lay there, holding each other, panting, for as long as they safely could.


End file.
